MrsPretty & Baby Chord' 2 !
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: SUPRISE ! I'm writing a sequal to my first RileyStreet fanfic 'Mrs.Pretty & Baby Chord' ! This story includes drama, betrayal, romance, and straight up INSANITY ! Please leave your reviews, and favorite xx
1. Chapter 1 : This Is It

**(Recap to the finale of the original story)**

_(Several Months Later ; Amber's P.O.V)_

_I fell asleep I was cramping like hell, when I thought I felt my water broke. Then I realized I was'nt even eight months pregnant with my twins. I know that twins usually come a little early, but 30 weeks was really early. I looked down at the mystery substance on the bed, inbetween my legs. It was bright red...blood._

_"Chord, wake up. Chord wake up, we need to go the hospital." I nudged him._

_"What, what happened?" He said still half alseep._

_"I'm bleeding, alot." As soon as the words fell from my mouth he rushed to my side, and I broke down in tears._

_"Oh my God ... Baby, that doesnt mean anything. They will be fine, we will be fine." He assured me and helped me get to the door and grabbing the baby bag._

_Once we got the hospital, Chord asked for our doctor and he wheeled me to 's office._

_"What's going on?" The doctor asked._

_"I woke up about an hour ago, thinking my water broke but when I looked down it was a lot of blood." I started to cry._

_"Okay, we're going to get you an ultrasound and see what's wrong. But until then, lets not panic okay?" He said._

_Chord wheeled me to the room for the ultrasound, he put the cold jelly on my stomache and began looking around._

_"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Overstreet, I know what the problem is ... The chord is wrapped around both of their necks, its very rare situation. I've only seen it twice in my twenty years of practice." He said._

_"Well, what the hell do we do?" Chord asked._

_"I did an emergency c-section in both cases, and the baby lived and so did the mother. The later we wait, the more dangerous the situation becomes." He said._

_With that, the doctor prepared me for the c -section, giving Chord scrubs and wheeling me into the surgery room. I felt pressure, and a little pain but Chord was there holding my hand the entire time._

_..._

_My parents, sisters and Chord's parents, sisters, Nash and the rest of Hot Chelle Rae were all in the waiting room._

_Chord had our daughter in his arms, I had my son as wheeled me to the waiting room._

_"Everyone welcome our 4 pound Chord Overstreet Jr. and 3 pound Josie Overstreet. Both healthy, by the grace of God. The doctor says we're very blessed." I smiled._

_"Hi baby Chord." Nash said looking at his light brown haired-hazel eyed nephew._

_"Hey baby Josie." My mom said, as Josie locked her tiny hand around my mom's pinky. She swooned over her dark brown haired, grey/brown eyed grandaughter. _

_..._

_After a week, they finally realeased the twins from the hospital. Once we got home, Chord carried in both of the babies in their carseats. I sat up on the bed, breastfeeding the twins. I put them to sleep in their bassenets shortly after, and after getting ready for bed himself; Chord climbed into the bed and put his arm around me, kissing my head._

_"They're beautiful , just like their mother." He smiled._

_"We're so blessed." I grinned._

_Thank God I had my husband, and my babies. Without them, I'd be lost._

_..._

**I know its just a recap to the first story but its just used as a intro to this story (:**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hollywood Tonight

**(3 Months Later ; Present Day ; Amber's P.O.V)**

I checked on the twins once more while Chord was in the shower before walking to the kitchen in his oversized T-Shirt and grabbing some yogurt from the fridge. I had just got out of a nice warm bubble bath since the twins were sleeping. After I threw my finished yogurt cup in the trash I felt big arms snake around my waist.

"Hey sexy." He whispered in my neck before kissing it.

"Hey baby." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How you feeling ?" He asked.

"Good, great actually; just a little nervous." I said.

"Why?" He questioned.

"For tomorrow, Nashville is a bit far..." I trailed off.

"What if the twins start screaming on the plane or their ears pop from being so high. I just want to be a good m-" I added before he cut me off with a kiss.

"Baby, the twins are going to be fine and since their sleeping in their room we should have some fun of our own." He winked grabbing my hand.

"Boy, you are crazy." I smiled.

"You kinda love it." He said leading me to the bedroom.

"I defintely didn't say I don't." I smiled.

I let out a little squeal as he lifted off the ground and put me on the bed. He took off the towel around his waist and his hardened member hit his belly button. He got on the bed and crawled towards me. Then he took off my thong with his teeth, taking his shirt off me aswell.

He positioned himself between my legs, and leaning down to kiss me. A little into the kiss I bit his lip in desperation and he smiled on my lips. I groaned for him just to be inside me already but I could tell he wasn't going to give it to me so easily.

"Chord." I moaned.

"Yes ? He asked.

"Come on..." I groaned.

"Come on what?" He asked innocently.

"Stick your cock in my pussy." I demanded.

He let out a small laugh before slapping his cock against my folds then putting his member deep inside me and not letting me adjust to his several inches. I stared into his dialated pupils while his pumped into me.

After a couple more thrusts he stopped and I got on all fours and I felt him put himself inside me again. He contiued to pump, and slap my ass. His balls slapped against my ass with each thrust as I screamed his name. Then I decided to take control, and I stood up on the bed, causing him to whine. I orded him to lay down and he obeyed.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me baby." He growled.

I sat right above his member, teasing him with the hot radiant feeling of my pussy before sitting on it completely.

"GOD DAMNIT AMBER !" He screamed.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I whispered as he took ahold of my bouncing breasts.

After riding his brains out we ended back in the doggy position. His hands on my hips as he gained speed. I threw my head back as I felt my self getting closer to my climax. He could tell I was close because he slowed down trying to make the moment last. With one last thrust I orgasmed and my juices flowed onto his cock. I took himself out and came on my ass, I wiped the hot seed off with two fingers and stuck them both into my mouth before laying on the bed and rubbing my clit. He laid down me and removed my hand, replacing it with his own. I jerked his cock slowly until we orgasmed again.

"How are you feeling now?" He grinned once our breathing was even again .

"Definitely not nervous." I smiled back.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bad

**(Early The Next Morning; Amber's P.O.V)**

I held the twins car seats, one in each hand while Chord was getting the luggage. I smiled once I spotted an older version of Chord followed by a middle aged woman in front of Nash.

"Hi." I smiled and exchanged hugs with everyone.

"My god look at how beautiful they are." smiled, looking down at her grandchildren.

"Its so nice to see you." grinned, leading us to his van.

"I missed you !" Nash practically tackled me, if the twins we're still in my hands he would've knocked them out.

"It's good to be back down south." Chord whispered.

...

"Okay here's the list , thanks for going to the store for us. You we're always so helpful and respectful." kissed Chord's cheek.

"Let's hurry, I'm ready for some of your moms cooking !" I smiled.

"Okay, okay. Dont get your panties up in a bunch. Unless you want me to." He winked.

"Boy, lets go." I laughed.

"Bye babies." I kissed them before we drove his moms car to walmart to get the groceries for dinner.

We finished shopping and I pushed the cart towards the car.

"Shit, I gotta go back in ! Forgot the wine. I'll be right back." He said rushing back inside while I put the bags in the trunk.

A few moments later I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned around to check and see if my gut feeling was right. As soon as I did so, a hand covered my mouth.

"Where do you think you're going ?" A strange voice asked.

After that, everything went black.

...

**WOAHHHH, PLOT TWIST ! Feedback ? (:**


	4. Chapter 4 : She's Out Of My Life

**(Chord's P.O.V)**

I walked back out with a bagged, bottle of wine in hand. As I got closer to the car I notice that Amber wasnt in the car and the grocies were still in the cart.

"Amber?" I questioned out loud.

When I got no response I screamed her name louder before I realized no one was going to reply.

I quickly put the groceries in the trunk and jumped in the car. I drove around everywhere, still not finding her.

I got my phone out and pressed 911 before looking up and seeing nothing but headlights of a semi truck heading straight towards me.

"911, what's your emergency?" Was the last thing I heard that night.

...

**(The Next Morning ; Amber's P.O.V)**

I woke up tied to what felt like a bed, in a very dark space except for the light coming through a small window. I didn't recognize anything but an awful smell filled my nostrils.

"HELLO ? SOMEONE HELP !" I screamed.

"Oh sweetheart, no one can hear you." A deep voice said from clear across the room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Is it money, I can give you that." I pleaded.

"You don't recognize me? Amber I'm your biggest fan. I only watched Glee because of you. I love you." He said.

I screamed more before he gagged my mouth and ripped my shirt in half.

...

**(Nash's P.O.V)**

I looked at my phone with Chord Jr. in my arms.

"Im getting really worried." I mumbled.

"Why?" Summer asked coming in through the front door.

"Chord and Amber didn't come home last night." I added.

"Maybe they decided to get some alone time ?" My dad said.

"I agree with Nashy. They wont answer their phones and Chord would'nt just miss dinner like that, especially without letting us know." My mom added.

"That's it. Im going to go look for them." I gave the baby to my mom.

"Not without backup." My dad said grabbing his keys.

...

**ITS ALL BAD OMG ; Feedback ? (:**


	5. Chapter 5 : Man In The Mirror

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

I was in total shock. The man keeping me in this abandoned building raped me last night. Im disgusted with myself and I keep thinking of ways to get out. Since he untied me this morning so I could be ' more comfortable' I kept eyeing the small window.

"Im using the bathroom now, dont move sweetheart. I dont wanna have to kill you." He smiled and walked off.

As soon as he turned his back I grabbed the chair I was sitting on, stood on it and forced myself out the window.

I was halfway out when I spotted a familar van. Its was 's ; I looked around and where I was , was only a few blocks from where I live.

They were driving by slowly with their windows down.

"NASH!" I yelled.

"Amber?" He asked.

"AMBER!" He screamed.

They were parking the car when I felt someone tug at my feet.

" I thought I warned you." The man said, still in the building.

"LET ME GO !" I yelled repeatedly before finally being dragged back into the abandoned place.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME ?" I screamed.

"I HAVE KIDS, A HUSBAND, A FUCKING FAMILY. THEN YOU DECIDE TO FUCKING TORTURE AND RAPE ME ?" I added.

There was a moment of silence before someone kicked in the door.

"POLICE!" Several officers rushed in.

"Come any closer and I will blow her fucking brains out." He said.

"Calm down son, we just want to talk." He said.

Then just like that, he pulled the gun away from himself.

"Im sorry for everything Amber. I guess I just wanted you all to my self. . . Im so sorry" A tear fell down his cheek as he closed his eyes. I opened my mouth to say he is forgiven but he put the gun in his own mouth.

"NO !" I screamed right before he pulled the trigger.

...

**OMFG, WHATS GOING HAPPEN NEXT ? ASDFGHJKL**


	6. Chapter 6 : Thriller

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

I began to cry and look down at the blood splattered on my shirt. I mentally kicked myself for letting him take his own life. What he did to me was wrong, but I would never want someone to feel like the only way out is taking their own life. Nash rushed in and I fell into his arms. He lifted me up and carried me to the waiting ambulance truck.

"Ma'am are you okay?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"We're still going to take you to the hospital." I nodded in response. and Nash followed us to the hospital and they put me in a room while I was waiting for the doctor to order my rape kit.

"No mom, I'm fine. I just woke up, they have me on a lot of pain meds for the concussion." I heard a familar voice coming from the person in the bed next to me, serperated by a curtain.

"Chord?" I asked.

"Amber?" He questioned pulling the curtain back.

"Oh My God." He said standing up and pulling his IV cart with him, towards my bed. Followed by me getting out of bed myself.

"I didn't know where you were so I started driving but I was texting and a semi hit me an-" I cut him off by jumping into his arms.

"Oh My God. Your bleeding" He said, hugging me tighter.

"No its not mine, a long story. I'm just glad to see you and be in your arms." I smiled.

...

**(3 Months Later ; Chord's P.O.V)**

Everything is going pretty good, the twins are six months now. Chris and Darren we're babysitting them right now. After they started dating last year they really got an intrest in kids.

I was in the studio recording my second album , due to release late next year. When I got a very disturbing text.

"We need to talk. Come home when you can." Amber texted me.

I excused myself from the studio and drove home, I quickened my pace on the road when I realised something might be wrong with the kids. Or something else bad might've happened.

"Baby, is everything okay ?" I came in and rushed to Amber's side.

"Get the fuck away from me." She said pushing me away from her.

"Babe, what's wrong ?" I asked, coming closer to her. Only getting a slap in the face. Leaving me dumbfounded. She got up and walked to the answering machine.

_"Hi Chord, it's Riley. Remember me, from Panera Bread ? I think it was like almost a year and a half ago. I just wanted to call you and say I miss you. Maybe we could meet for dinner sometime. Call me back. Beep."_

"So, you're still talking to her ?" She asked with one hand on her hip.

"Absolutely not, why would you believe that?" I questioned back.

"Well why the fuck else would she call our house out of the blue. I sure as hell didnt give her the number."

**...**

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA ! Feedback ? (:**

**...**

**A/N : I've had some reviews , negative ones. Saying the story is losing its heart, and its 'getting stupid'. I didnt ask anyone to put their two cents in and leave rude feedback nor did I force anyone to read this. Just saying, leave all the negative bullshit at home, this story is written from my imagination not anyone elses, so if you dont like the way its going stop reading. OH WAIT YOU DONT KNOW HOW ITS GOING TO GO. ! But, thank you to those who have actually stuck with me through all my rileystreet stories ! It means alot xx**


	7. Chapter 7 : Bille Jean

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

"I cannot BELIEVE you would cheat on me ! I know we haven't been having sex as often as we did before the incident but I never thought you would cheat on your wife." I yelled marching out of the living room headed to the bed room.

"I cant believe you would BELIEVE some female from my PAST over your husband !" He matched my volume in voice.

"Amber, what are you-" He started but I cut him off quick.

"You can't have two females in your life Chord and believe me when I say Im not playing side line with some home wrecker." I grabbed two suitcases and filled them.

"Amber please calm down and hear me out." He said.

"You have five minutes." I said sharply.

"Oka-" He started but got interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Well shit, who could've possibly come at the best time in the fucking world." He said in frustration.

He opened the front door and in walked a familar skinny blonde.

"Hi sweetheart. I got in contact with you manager and he gave me the adress, I just thought I'd stop b- " She stopped when she and I made eye contact.

"Oh how rude of me, this must be your..." She trailed off.

"Wife." I said calmly.

"Right. Wow, this must be awkward." She said.

"No, it's okay. You can have him." With that I shut the door and walked away, not looking back.

...

**A/N - OMG, Will she get over it, or will she not ? Feedback ? (:**

**PS. Just so you guys know, I've been getting hate for writing these but you guys are what keep me going ! Thanks for all the support and feedback ! Its really appreciated, love you all !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Remember The Time

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

"How are you feeling boo ?" Chris asked, while helping me unpack and settle in to him and Darren's three bedroom apartment.

"You can sleep here, and the twins will sleep here." Darren smiled.

"Thanks again guys." I cracked a smile.

"Sweetheart it's seriously no probelm at all !" Chris said.

"We love you and we adore the twins so having you stay here for the night is just a bonus ! " Darren hugged me.

"Okay Ambs, we're leaving for our date night." Chris smiled.

"Enjoy your date night guys." I smiled as they left.

"I guess it's just me and you." I said looking at my sleeping babies.

...

I woke up from a much needed hour nap. I sat up on the bed and looked at baby Chord crying while Josie was sound asleep. I picked him up and rocked him back and forth until he stopped crying and set him back down. I put the baby monitors inside of both of their bassenets while I grabbed my laptop and walked to the kitchen. Then I heard someone trying to skype me. I opened my laptop to see the one and only Nash Overstreet trying to skype me.

I sat down at the counter and answered seeing him pop up on the screen shortly after.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He trailed off.

"Is there any reason you called ?" I said.

"Hey, you are'nt mad at two Overstreet's are you?" He asked.

"No, sorry. Im still just a little shaken up still." I mumbled.

"How are my niece and nephew?" He smiled.

"Good, fussy." I said.

"Sleeping." I added.

"You know, it's not his fault." Nash said.

"Goodbye Nash" I said getting frustrated, closing the laptop.

"WAIT!" He yelled.

"What." I said waiting for him to response.

"Hear me out, or at least hear him out." He said.

"What for ?" I asked.

"Because it's something you might actually want to hear." He said.

"Alright. Im, listening." I gave in.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	9. Chapter 9 : Beat It

**A/N - Sorry I havent updated in a while, I've been busy with homework and going out of town and all that jazz, but only one chapter left ! (:**

**(Chord's P.O.V ; The Next Day)**

I sat on my bed, quitely strumming my guitar. When there was a knock on the door. I closed my eyes tightly , grabbing the door knob.

"Look Riley if your here t-" I stopped talking once I seen Amber standing in the door way.

"Amber I'm so sorry." I said, watching her walk in past me and sitting on the couch.

"Come on, sit with me." She gave me a soft smile, patting a space beside her.

"Chord, I was wrong. I was wrong for believing some woman over my own husband. Im so sorry. Will you please forgive me." She whispered.

"No." I mumbled.

"No? But I said I was sorry." She said.

"Amber, you just left last montht. Then you took the babies with you. I've called twenty five times and left ten voicemails begging you to come home, to at least let me see my kids. Now you waltz in here and think a couple "Im Sorry's" is going to get me to just forgive you like that. No Amber. I'm not going to take it. You didn't even let me defend myself." I whispered, feeling myself turn red.

"Chord, but Nash told me everything." She started to cry.

"Sweetheart Im so sorry. I should'nt have believed Riley over you. Please forgive me, please." A tear ran down her cheek.

She walked closer to me and put her forehead against mine and continued to cry. I started to cry myself, wanting to just pull her in a forgive her, but I couldn't.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the door, once she stepped outside it began pouring rain and I reached into my back pocket.

"I picked these up this morning. Sign it and we're done." I said.

"Happy anniversery ." I added, handing her divorce papers and closing the door.

...

**Very emotional chapter , I know but I had to do a plot twist ! Feedback ? (:**


	10. FINALE : Come Together

**(Amber's P.O.V ; The Next Week)**

I stared at the papers on dining room table of my parents house. The twins and I have been staying here for the past several days. My mom takes the babies over to Chord's every other day. Even though we're seperated, I would never keep him from seeing his kids.

My phone rang, signaling that a text came from a unknown number.

"It's Chord. I dont like the way things ended last week. Can you come over ? I was really mad at the time and I've calmed down. We need to talk." He texted.

I drove to the house and parked in the drive way. I got out and knocked on the door, earning someone to open it.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He replied, closing the door behind himself.

"Where are the kids ?" He asked.

"With my parents." I mumbled.

"So, what did we need to talk about ?" I added.

"What happened last week, I was really upset and I just wish I could've have done things differently." He said.

"Well you didn't." I felt myself tear up.

**"**DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT WAS TO DO WHAT I DID? TO HAND YOU THOSE PAPERS." He screamed.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed back.

"Let's go inside." He lowered his voice realizing we were still in the driveway.

"Fine." I said following him inside the house.

"So why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't know what else to do Amber. You don't trust your own husband enough to know that it's VERY possible for a girl from his past to lie on him and set him up." He said.

"I said I'm sorry and how was I supposed to know. We haven't touched each other in months and I'm supposed to still think that you think I'm beautiful, Im still hormonal." I mumbled, beggining to cry.

"Amber you know I think your beautiful no matter what." He paused, reaching to wipe my tears.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I dont know, to be honest." He said.

"I didn't sign the papers." I said looking down.

"Good." He looked up giving my a crooked smile.

I smiled for the first time in weeks.

"I missed you." He added bringing me in for a hug.

"I missed those lips." I said before pulling him in for a kiss.

...

**A/N - The End! Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
